


Black Coffee

by MoonlightxRain



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, I'll die on this hill, coffee shop aus are cliche but who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightxRain/pseuds/MoonlightxRain
Summary: How many times can you see those violet eyes walk through the door and make your night before you take it further?
Relationships: Ahri/Syndra (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Black Coffee

11 PM. Ahri looked up from the counter as she heard someone open the café doors. She looked up to see, as she expected, the same breathtaking violet eyes she’d been looking into at this time for the past 4 weeks. The owner of these eyes had another distinct feature, her glossy silver hair. Today, as had been the norm for the past week, it was tied up in a high ponytail, with some left to frame her pale, oriental face in long unruly bangs. She had quickly grown accustomed to the other woman’s nocturnal caffeine and reading habit, and she was usually her only company until the end of her shift at 1 AM, when she closed up and the two went their separate ways. She’d often found herself staring and was shameless in doing so, as upon being noticed she would give a small grin and wink while continuing to stare. She’d started staring around the end of second week, and her violet eyed companion was decidedly unfazed by it, instead choosing to stare right back at her, leading to locked gazes that lasted for a short lifetime. After 3 weeks of exchanging increasingly long eye locks with each other, Ahri was eager to hear her night time companion’s voice say something other than “A large black coffee, one teaspoon sugar please.” As of late, Ahri decided to always have a pot of black coffee freshly done by 10:55, and she decided this small thing was more than worth its almost effortless preparation. This was evident based on how things had gone the first time she had surprised the woman by having her order ready for her by the time she reached the counter, smirking slightly as she placed the cup down. “Coffee, black, one teaspoon sugar, right?”

The woman seemed genuinely surprised, and blushed slightly while letting a small smile creep onto her face as she took the cup, leaving enough to cover the cost and a generous tip, mumbling in a soft, yet rich voice, “Y-yeah…thanks.”

This led to her smirk widening as she winked and made a show of taking the extra money and placing it into her tip jar, moving her arm slowly to the bill, fingers brushing the other woman’s as they curled gently on the money, pulling it back to her ever so slowly. The blush on the other woman’s face deepened as she watched this, her fingers twitching when Ahri’s brushed them. The aforementioned barista giggled and placed the bill in front of the dazed silver vixen. She turned, and with a purposeful swing of her hips as she walked, went to the back of the shop to idly make a very fake attempt to fix the racks of coffee and tea blends, along with sugar and creamers. ‘As though Irie would even think of leaving these things in anything but perfect order.’ She had thought to herself with an amused smile on her face. She turned back to see the woman shake her head lightly to clear it, then go to her seat. 

Now, one week later she was used to Ahri having her order ready when she arrived, but it never failed to put a small smile on her face as she picked up her order and left her payment and tip. This night was no exception, but as her violet-eyed companion walked up to the counter and placed her usual payment and tip, Ahri decided it was once again time to add something new to the mix. She placed the cup down on the counter, but before it could be taken, she dropped a bag with a small heart drawn on it, containing a white chocolate chip cookie. Ahri gave the lady a wink as she looked at the bag slightly surprised. “It’s on the house. Consider it a gift, for your patronage.” She gave the woman a small smile, although she was blushing by the time she had finished, suddenly considering that this was a very ill thought out and spur of the moment idea. She was about to start biting her lip when she saw her favorite customer’s face break into a gorgeous smile.   
“Thank you, really. This is exactly what I need after the day I just had, it’s like you read my mind.”  
The beauty of the smile left Ahri both speechless and breathless. This was no mean feat to accomplish, and she could count on her hands the number of times anyone had managed to bring her to this point. She hadn’t expected such a positive reaction, although it was not at all unwelcome. “I don’t think I ever introduced myself, by the way. The name’s Syndra.” 

Syndra. The name suited her, and Ahri let it resound in her mind until she was sure she would never forget it. She then noticed her companion gazing expectantly at her, and realized she had failed to introduce herself in response. Her now fading blush started to reassert itself as she hurried to fix this.  
“Well then, Syndra,” She let the name roll off her tongue and savored how it sounded, “It’s nice to finally know your name. I’m Ahri.”  
She smiled as she finished her introduction, and saw Syndra’s face light up as she listened.   
“A beautiful name for a beautiful lady, why am I not surprised.”  
A triumphant smirk alit on Syndra’s face as Ahri’s blush deepened, but Ahri was determined not to lose the momentum she’d gained in starting this evening.  
“I could say the same for you, though beautiful just doesn’t seem like enough. Alas, there are only so many words in our language, but none of them quite live up to what you bring to the counter… literally.”   
Ahri let her eyes roam Syndra’s figure and waggled her eyebrows for added effect. The resulting snort of laughter brought a smile of adoration for Syndra’s ridiculously CUTE laughter. Ahri noted that as she did often, Syndra was wearing black skinny jeans and a grey turtleneck shirt, with a black leather jacket, the outfit that Ahri had come to enjoy the most on her. She let her face relax into a small but very genuine smile as Syndra quickly recovered from the outburst. Syndra’s phone then let out an only slightly muffled caterwaul and began to vibrate.   
Ahri let out a small yell, startled and confused, while Syndra’s expression quickly changed to one of irritation. Her expression lightened only slightly when she took out her phone and looked at its screen, and she sighed as she slid a finger across its screen and put it to her ear. She quickly gave Ahri an apologetic expression as she turned away and began to talk.  
“What do you want Lunari? Yes I’m at the café, where else would I be at this hour?” A pause, then Syndra’s face reddened noticeably. “Yes I talked to her! In fact, you interrupted the start of our conversation, so do me a favor and fuck off!” This was said in a hushed but flustered voice, which did little to nothing to stop Ahri from hearing it. She also heard, although very faintly, the cackling on the other end of the call as Syndra ended it and put her phone back into her pocket. The look of badly disguised amusement on Ahri’s face as she turned was all it took to return the blush to Syndra’s face.  
“Sorry about that.” The exasperation in Syndra’s voice coupled with her flustered expression made Ahri’s heart ache, and she shook her head.

“It’s okay, we all have those friends. Tell you what, how about I grab some coffee of my own and we can talk more? You’re basically our own regular at these hours, so we’ve got all the time in the world to continue our conversation.”  
Syndra groaned, but the smile on her face betrayed her true feelings as she gave Ahri a quick nod.  
“Excellent! I’ll be over in a bit, so feel free to take a seat.”  
The raven haired barista hurried off to fix herself a cup, and Syndra strolled leisurely to her favorite booth and sat comfortably, sighing as she sat. Her book lay forgotten in her bag, and she closed her eyes as she took her first sip of her coffee and hummed in contentment as its warmth flowed through her. IT was going to be a long night, but she didn’t mind that at all.


End file.
